


Unconditional

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Blind Character, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Just Human, Not evil, Prompt Fic, Redemption, Seer Character - Freeform, sad characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: Everyone deserves kindness. Kindness can light the way to compassion returned. Certainly, people do evil things. But are people as a whole evil?Everyone has a past, a reason, behind why they act that way. Is it wrong to try to look past their deeds to their heart?She doesn't think so. And with sightless eyes, she can still See that there is good left.(Prompt Fic- 6 chapters are already done but will take prompts ahead of time and integrate them as much as possible)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Should cruelty be responded with by cruelty? Two wrongs never make it right. I wrote this fic far before I ever found Undertale- Years before. 
> 
> So to quote Flowerfell Frisk: Sometimes kindness is enough.

Voldemort hadn't been sure what had come over him at the time. It had started as a regular night of muggle killing, in the countryside, where the houses were further apart, and attacking one house did not alert the other.

 

It was only a little surprise to find the door to the cottage unlocked, as the foolish muggles had belief in their security in the countryside. It was a whole other matter to stride into the parlor to find a young girl sitting in the darkness, reading a book with no letters.

 

"I've been waiting for you Voldemort," the muggle girl told him, looking up at him with completely white eyes, pupil included. Her gaze was a little misplaced, in the general direction of his entrance. His followers started to react in violence, but he held his hand up and paused them.

 

"How do you know who I am?" Voldemort questioned in a silky, threatening voice. He promised death in his tone, but the girl simply closed her book and set it to the side, on the couch she rested on. She smiled at him, something pure and quiet in the expression. There was also something that shook him to his core, something very knowing.

 

"I may not see you with these eyes," the girl started. "But I have truly  _ seen _ you." There was something eerie and spiritual about the way she lifted her hand toward their direction. It was obvious in the motion that she was waiting to be helped up. But even then, Voldemort did not know what truly came over him, as if by a bizarre urge, he reached out to her and assisted her up.

 

They took her to the base that day. Voldemort said things like 'asset' and 'pet', but even the more distant to him knew he really meant 'puzzle'. For the puzzle was that the girl was truly muggle, but knew more than a muggle ever should, insights to each individual person that would have frightened them if she hadn't been so peaceful and charming.

  
  
  


Somehow, she knew in advance they were going to take her. As they decided that, a surprise on their part, she simply removed a small pack from behind the sofa. It had several books, and of all things, an old worn teddy.

 

She was placed into a comfortable room, and left for the night. The girl only smiled kindly and said "Be careful.". That night, a group of aurors caught up with them, but because of the warning, everyone made it home safely.

  
It was truly a puzzle to be discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts here, or as asks on my tumblr otterlyrambling


End file.
